


Input//Output

by Ei_XV_ivos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence Keith, Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gaining Autonomy, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Timeline What Timeline, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ei_XV_ivos/pseuds/Ei_XV_ivos
Summary: Since protocol revision, there has been no observation or activity of VFTHU_006 in Warlord Ranveig’s territory, ASSIGNMENT_ONE has not been exercised with this unit (KYi-THiR-AK: Self).Reevaluating…[or: even machines can know honour and respect, and passion can be found in the most unlikely of places.]





	Input//Output

It has been approximately five pheobs, two spicolion movements, four quintets, eighteen vargas and forty-three daboshes since new protocols regarding active objectives have been instigated from Central Command.

This change is a direct result of the emergence of VFTHU_006, alias: Voltron. A unique identification code that was never assigned to any other subject in the last ten thousand deacpheobs since beginning of imperial conquest. As such, retrieval for sufficient information from Central database is a seamless process.

Reallocation of priorities: Pursue and Capture subject VFTHU_006. Assigned as PRIORITY_ONE’s ASSIGNMENT_ONE under Central Commands’s authority.

Subject VFTHU_006 is a composite unit consisting of a mechanical cohesion of subjects VFTHU_001, VFTHU_003, VFTHU_004, VFTHU_005 and VFTHU_002. 

Combat ability: unclear, reports from previous encounters restricted, assumed to be above current projections.

Quintessence constitution: value outside projected standards.

Physical construction: clearance level too high, retrieval request denied.

Threat level: 9

Additional information: Subject VFTHU_002 was previously in Commander Sendak’s (Status: Missing in action, presumed dead.) possession. Current status: stolen. Subject VFTHU_005 discovered on mining planetoid C-Y-D. Current status: stolen.

Since protocol revision, there has been no observation or activity of VFTHU_006 in Warlord Ranveig’s territory, ASSIGNMENT_ONE has not been exercised with this unit (KYi-THiR-AK: Self).

_Reevaluating…_

* * *

Adaption to troop movements in Warlord Ranveig’s combat theatre is still a resent process, having only been assigned to this post for one phoebe, two spicolion movements, seven quintets, twelve vargas, and twenty-one daboshes. Reassignment is due to the compromise of previous ICCCAU unit.

Patrol movements for SENTRY_WALKER units is fairly uniform. There has been no security breaches within main base that require additional adaption. No requests for a change in patrol pathways have been made for both battle cruisers and bases under personal command.

The combat theatre mostly consists of the advancement of imperial conquest. No complications that exceed threat levels 3.

Assumeing administrator duties of local database.

Request has been made for additional security of PROJECT_JKI/THQ. Protection writes, accessible only from only external point, admittance only available to users with the authority of commander or above. Assigned as ASSIGNMENT_TWO under Warlord Ranveig’s authority.

_Evaluating…_

Conclusion: insufficient protection. On account of previous unit’s (LiO-HiGF-RE) failure to adhere to standard protocols regarding information security (Discovered during an external systems evaluation sweep), this unit (KYi-THiR-AK: Self) should exercise further extensive measures for a more successful performance. Redundancy is deemed necessary.

_48% of local resources assigned to devising new defence procedures…_

_Proposing new protocols to <Warlord Ranveig>…_

_Approval received._

* * *

Her understanding of artificial intelligence may be more extensive than others but even she hadn’t expected the new Operating Intelligence unit to be this superior in ability compared to the previous. It had only been a phoebe and already it had proposed new security measures far more complex than its predecessor.

She had expected her alterations that obstructed LiO-HiGF-RE’s operations to be discovered yes, it was inevitable with standard security protocols. But the time that it went undiscovered had allowed her to cover her tracks of her unauthorised download of the information. Luckily, it had been a long time since its last reset so the degradation in performance was attributed to increased data clogging in its behavioural memory.

A weakness of the empire has always been its confidence in its own integrity, assuming that every galran man and woman was indisputably loyal. One that the Blade of Marmora has exploited for decapheobs. And one which extends to this and every other unit’s programming. No one thought to install instructions to autonomously assess the intentions of those with authority.

A similar mindset shared with the average soldier, the only difference was since itself was a machine, it can not change.

Now the new unit, KYi-THiR-AK, was beginning to become a problem.

One of the more recently constructed OI units, uploaded with the latest version of schematics and its last reset having only been two decapheobes ago.

Figured that the commander who had earned the title “Warlord” wanted the most superior OI unit available.

But if complications such as this were enough to throw her off, then she wouldn’t even be here. There’s a reason she was sent deep undercover under Ranveig of all people.

It just require a more cautious approach, KYi-THiR-AK is still relatively young having not learnt everything it needed to know yet. A set up that came with its own advantages and disadvantages.

Still learning, still adapting.

_Alright Yorak,_ she decided to call it, _let’s see just what you are exactly_.

* * *

_External access detected. Requesting identification passcode…_

_Cross-Checking with visuals obtained from hyper-spectral imaging…_

Identification confirmed. Greetings, Commander Krolia.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise that I ended up doing while working on the second chapter of my other work. The fact that I already have ideas for a potential plot should be a testament for what my work ethic is like.
> 
> Those who are waiting for the second chapter for my other work, know that I'm working on it and it'll be here soon :)


End file.
